elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Repairing the Phial
A few days after completing "The White Phial" quest, a courier will give you a Letter from Quintus Navale. When you read the letter, this quest starts. His master is still alive and Quintus asks you to come and talk about the possibilty of repairing the Phial. Overview *'Prerequisite:' Complete Main Quest: The Throat of the World, Complete Side Quest: The White Phial Three days (72 hours) must pass after both quests finish *'Quest Giver:' Quintus Navale *'Reward:' The White Phial with one of the chosen effects *'Reputation Gain': N/A Walkthrough In order to repair the Phial, Quintus asks you to find three ingredients: Unmelting Snow from the Throat of the World, Mammoth Tusk Powder from Stonehill Bluff, and a Briar Heart. The Mammoth Tusk Powder is found in a bowl in the middle of the encampment. The Unmelting Snow is in a snowbank marked with a caret symbol. And the Briar Heart can be taken from a living (by pickpocket) or deceased boss-level Forsworn, but the map will point out a place to get one. Once you have all three, return to Quintus Navale and watch him repair the Phial. He takes the Phial upstairs to show it to his dying master, Nurelion. As soon as he does, Nurelion finally dies. Quintus says his master died happy realizing his life's work was completed. However, Quintus can't stand to have the Phial around anymore because it reminds him of Nurelion's obsession. Instead, he gives it to the player. However, since he isn't as skilled as Nurelion, the Phial will only regenerate a single kind of magical liquid. You get to choose what it will produce: *I'd like it to have the power of healing. (+100 health) *I want to resist the forces of magic. (20% magic resist for 60 seconds) *I want to be tougher in battle. (+20 stamina for 300 seconds) *I want to strengthen my magical skills. (+20 magicka for 300 seconds) *I want to deal more damage in battle. (+50% to one handed damage for 60 seconds) *I want to be better hidden in the shadows. (20% harder to detect for 60 seconds) After you drink from the Phial to its name will be added an "(Empty)" note and the item will appear in inventory as a special Miscellaneous item. After 24 hours the liquid inside the Phial will regenerate and the potion will be drinkable again. 'Bugs' If you already have completed a quest where you took a Briar Heart and it was in your inventory when this quest started, it is possible for the script of the quest to break. After getting the other two ingredients, the following commands in the console (PC only) may help you get past the glitch and complete the quest: SetStage MS12b 30 SetStage MS12b 40 SetStage MS12b 50 SetStage MS12b 60 At this point you should see a displayed note to return to Quintus and you can follow the normal process of quest completion to the end. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests